Siege of the Kracken
The Siege of the Kracken was a time period in the history of Fire Island, lasting at least a month, during the Modern Age. These events were cataloged during Season One of the podcast. During it, the Glamazon and Honored Outside Guests sides of the island found themselves under attack by sea creatures, their citizens kidnapped, and were under threat from fierce storms. All of this was at the influence of an old god, the Kracken, who was seeking a legendary treasure guarded by the Glamazons. Herstory Back during the Age of Gods, the Kracken was sealed away to the Water Plane after a dramatic battle with the Archdevil. The fight is the mythological origin story of the Glamala Archipelago, including Fire Island. At the end of the Age of Queens, members of several Great Houses of drag fled the mainland for Fire Island and established the Glamazon nation, bringing with them a powerful artifact, which would be entombed in a Ziggurat on the Central Island, along with the last of the legendary queens, Dame Celia Molestrangler. In the modern age, Kracken worships established a shrine near the town of Watersport on Fire Island, outside the jurisdiction and awareness of the Glamazons. Some researchers theorize it may have been them who weakened the seal that kept the Kracken from the mortal plane. In Oceanica, the water genasi who helped regulate the seal found their powers diminished. Eventually, the seal broke and the Kracken was released. The Kracken began heading for Fire Island, drawn to the object kept in the Ziggurat. On the way he began to sink vessels heading to the island, including the SS Salty Starfish. He may have been drawn to this ship as it was carrying the Ice Scepter needed to unlock the Ziggurat. Prior to the sinking, undead seaspawn attacked the ship for unknown reasons. They may have been summoned by Father Andson, who had stolen the Ice Scepter during a blackout he caused. Following the ship's sinking, a Kracken Priest began to operate near the island. Researchers theorize it was Father Andson, annointed by the Kracken on the full moon the night the ship sank. Starting that very night, seaspawn began to attack residential areas of Fire Island twice a day at High Tide. Over the first ten days of the attacks, the town of Watersport was devastated, all ships that tried to leave the island were sunk, and everyone at the Full Moon Party at the Temple of Boom were killed. Many residents of the Golden Palace resort were killed or taken to the ocean to become seaspawn. On the tenth day, four passengers of the SS Salty Starfish awoke around Fire Island, the members of Booty and the Hofish who had been transporting the Ice Scepter prior to the theft. The four adventurers teamed up with the Golden Palace to protect it. They journeyed to Watersport to retrieve a copy of the treaty between the Honored Outside Guests on the tourist side of the island and the Glamazons. After an ill-chosen trip to the Central Island, in violation of the treaty, the adventures were sentenced to death and flung into the ocean at High Tide, where seaspawn dragged them to the Kracken Priest's lair. They managed to help a group of prisoners escape, and killed the Kracken Priest in the process, taking his heart with them. Returning to the Golden Palace the party fought off a massive attack of seaspawn, running wild without the commanding powers of the priest. As they drove the monsters off, the Kracken spoke to them all telepathically giving them two weeks to bring him the treasure in the ziggurat or the island would be destroyed. The Golden Palace began work shortly after the Kracken's pronouncement to create alliances to combat the Kracken. Via Butylene O'Kipple, they partnered with the devil Barb. The next day they met with representatives of the Glamazons and formed a Mutual Defense Agreement that included training in Glamazon arts for Booty and the Hofish. All the while sealife, including seaspawn, Chuuls, and bearmit crabs have continued to attack, spurred from outside influence to greater levels of violence, which the party helped defeat after they completed their Glamazon training. In the following days, Booty and the Hofish would lead parties of allies into the underdark and into the undersea city near the island to recruit ancient drow warriors (freeing them from a drider curse in the process) and the trapped merfolk to their cause. If these efforts will prove effective remains to be seen. Siege Timeline Below is a timeline of the thirty days between full moons that currently encompasses the Siege. At present, the events of Season One have not yet reached the end of the month, although in-game the NPCs seem to think events will come to a head on the second full moon. Behind the Queens In Dungeons and Dragons Lore, full moon cycles are thirty days. While this has not been stated as true within Queens of Adventure yet, based on the information provided in the podcast, the math seems to work out this way. Category:Herstory Category:Campaigns